Black Curtains
by sophieps
Summary: I am currently looking for beta readers, if interested PM me. A continuation from 'Jade Bullets'. Can be read as a single story. The horror of Red John is beginning to re-emerge. Will Patrick Jane ever stop running? This will be a muti-chapter story. Check back for updates.
1. Chapter 1

'Jane please open up, I know you're in there'. Lisbon pleads, knocking on the door to Jane's airstream.

It is midday, the day after the murder of the night before. Jane hasn't been heard from since he walked out on the crime scene. Too shaken, he needed to be alone. Now he is in his airstream, the blinds drawn in his darkened space. He is not depressed, nor thinking over his terrible past. Instead he is feverishly packing a small bag of essentials. A few shirts, some cash and an untraceable cell phone, he's managed before with little, he can do it again.

Lisbon wraps on his door again. 'Talk to me. Patrick please, I'm worried.'

Jane pauses mid packing and sighs to himself. He knows Lisbon only uses his name when she is truly worried about him. He has no choice but to talk to her. He opens the door but only slightly.

Lisbon looks at him, he is unshaven, unwashed and his clothes are disheveled.

'Did you even sleep last night?' She asks him.

'Some'. He answers vaguely. He seems annoyed that she is still standing there.

'What are you doing in there?' She asks curiously, when it is obvious from his stance he doesn't want her peering in the doorway.

'Nothing, just…sorting through some things'. He remains vague.

'Jane. Let me in now'. She uses her controlling voice, trying to mask her worry.

'No uh…' He stammers. 'Don't go in…'

But it is too late she has already pushed past him into the airstream. She immediately takes in the mess of the room and the hurriedly packed bag.

'Going somewhere?' She asks him curtly, her arms crossed, the hurt evident in her eyes.

'Look I have to, you saw what happened last night, the letter was for me. And me alone. I have to deal with this. I will not let anyone get hurt again'. He quickly tries to explain.

Lisbon sits down on the edge of his bed. She can't look at him. She understands why he would think this way; all those years of pain can't disappear in a few months. She knew this. And yet she really thought he had grown, had come to realize that she wasn't going anywhere, no matter how scary the world may be.

'Ok go, obviously you don't need me here. Just let me know you're safe when you get to where you need to go'. She says sadly, giving up on him so soon.

'Teresa…I have to…' Jane attempts to comfort her to no avail.

'Goodbye Jane'. Lisbon says and she walks out of the airstream closing the door behind her.

Jane suddenly angry with himself takes his anger out on the wall next to him. Leaving no remnants of a physical scar behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon is in the break room of the FBI headquarters pouring herself a cup of coffee. Fischer walks into the break room; not noticing Lisbon is deep in thought.

'So are we going to be seeing Jane today?' Fischer asks Lisbon.

'Huh? Oh uh I don't know' Lisbon responds startled, she didn't realize she wasn't alone in the room.

'Are you ok?' Fischer asks concerned.

'Yeah I'm fine, just a headache'. Lisbon lies. She quickly walks out of the room before she gets asked any more questions she cant answer.

'Ah Lisbon, just the person I wanted to see'. Abbott says, when he sees Lisbon walking over to her desk in the office.

'Abbott, how can I help?' Lisbon asks as she sits down at her desk.

Abbott sits himself down on the other side of her desk. 'Look, I know you're worried about what we found last night, but you needn't be, we have the best people on the case looking into it.'

'Thank you, sir. I appreciate that'. Lisbon answers.

'The thing is, I need that list of Blake Association members from Jane. I conceded to all his demands, I wont be taking them away from him now, but those names could solve this case'. Abbott explains.

'Why don't you ask him yourself?' She counters.

Abbott raises his eyebrows, surprised at her abrupt question. 'I assumed you knew where he was'.

'You thought wrong. Are we done here? I have work to do'. She answers turning her attention to her computer screen.

'Yes agent'. He gives her a long searching look. 'Oh before I forget, Mr Mashburn is in my office, he would like to talk to you. If you have a minute?'

'Me?' Lisbon asks confused. Abbott nods in response. 'Ok sir I'll be right in'.


	3. Chapter 3

'Mr Mashburn, how can I help?' Lisbon asks as she enters Abbott's office. Walter Mashburn is seated at the desk. He stands up to greet her, gently taking her hand in his.

'I think we're beyond that aren't we Teresa? Call me Walter.'

Lisbon flustered, releases her hand from his, causing Mashburn to grin and cause her discomfort.

'I just came to thank you for solving that pesky murder business of mine.' Mashburn jokes.

'Oh it was nothing. It's what we do'. Lisbon responds, the embarrassment quickly replaced by sadness at the memory of last night.

'Well anyway I thank you.' He pauses, noticing for the first time the distant look in her eye. 'Are you ok?' A pause. 'Oh I'm such an idiot, I forgot about the letter. How is Patrick?'

'I don't know, not good I think. He's not really talking to anyone'. Lisbon admits sadly.

'Do you mind if I go talk to him? Maybe it'll help?'

'Yes please do, he's in the airstream in the parking lot'.

Mashburn places a comforting hand on Lisbon's shoulder and looks into her eyes. 'It will all be fine, I promise'. Lisbon nods uncertainly. 'Well I best say goodbye now I take the red eye tonight back to San Francisco'.

'Ok, take care Walter'. He walks past her and out of the office leaving Lisbon to stand alone.

Upon seeing Mashburn leaving the office, Abbott enters shortly after him. 'Lisbon?' She quickly turns to face him, her mind back to attention. 'We just got news of a murder on South Street. I need you to go with Cho, he'll fill you in on the way'.

'Yes sir' Lisbon says and walks out of the office to find Cho.


	4. Chapter 4

Walter Mashburn walks up to the silver airstream in the parking lot. He knocks three times on the door and waits for an answer. He doesn't have to wait long. Jane quickly opens the door; his face displays surprise at seeing Walter on the other side.

'Ah, Walter, this is a surprise' Jane speaks truthfully.

'Patrick can we talk?'

'I'm a little busy'. Then seeing Walter's determined face, he sighs. 'Sure why don't you come on in'. He resigns, not really wanting the company, but thinking this must be important if Walter has come to see him.

Walter immediately sees the mess of the airstream, clothes thrown together and drawers opened and empty.

'Going somewhere?' Walter asks.

'Just a vacation.' Patrick says flippantly.

Walter knowing he is lying probes him so more. 'Does Teresa know?'

Jane evades the question and Walter by scanning the room, not willing to look him in the eye.

'I'll take that as a no. Is there anything I can do for you? Just name it, I know a lot of very important people'.

Jane thinks for a second before remembering. 'Actually yes there is something you can do for me. How soon can you get me a passport?'

'I thought you already had one?' Walter asks.

'The FBI confiscated it. Apparently I'm too much of a flight risk'.

'Well I can get one by this evening. I'll mail it to you, It'll arrive in the post tomorrow'.

'No too risky, have your guy leave it at this address.' He hands over a piece of paper. 'And give him this key. It's a storage locker. Tell him to leave it there and I will come and get it'.

'Ok. You sure this is the right thing to do?' Walter says.

'Yes. Just promise you can get me that passport'. Jane asks, this time desperately.

'I can, best of luck to you'. Walter shakes Jane's hand and walks out of the airstream.


	5. Chapter 5

'We got a call from a neighbor about a disturbance here. Abbott wants us to check it out. It's probably nothing. But Abbott said something about this guy being important.' Cho explains to Lisbon as they walk up to a small white house at the end of a street. Cho approaches the door and knocks. There is no answer so he tries again. 'Hello? Is anyone home? It's the FBI'.

Just then a slight sound comes from inside. It sounds as though something heavy fell to the ground. Cho immediately looks to Lisbon. 'We're going in on my count'. He commands. They both position their guns in front of them. Cho kicks the door open making a loud banging noise that echoes throughout the house.

They make their way through the living room, seeing no signs of disturbance. Lisbon takes the lead and edges into the kitchen, still nothing, just emptiness. They circle back around to the stairs in the living room, carefully making their way up. Cho peers into the bathroom on the right, it is all clear. Just then another loud bang forces their attention to the bedroom at the end of the hall.

They cautiously approach the door. Lisbon turns the handle slowly and pushes open the door. Cho immediately points the gun out in front of him. They are instantly hit with the smell of blood enveloping the air making Cho and Lisbon gag slightly and quickly cover their noses with their hands. After regaining their senses, they stop to take in the mess around them.

Two cops are lying dead in a pool of their own blood in the center of the room. Both still with the guns in their hands, pointlessly gripping to them as though it could save them now. Just to the side another man is dead; five bullet holes puncture his body.

'Oh god, what happened here?' Lisbon exclaims.

'I don't know, but we need to find out where that noise came from, because it doesn't look like any of these guys made it'. Cho instructs Lisbon to look in the closet in the far corner of the room.

Cautiously she opens the door. Inside a woman of about forty is tied up, her arms and legs bound by rope and she is gagged. Lisbon bends down to check on her.

'She's breathing, but unconscious'. Lisbon tells Cho.

'I'll call an ambulance and get some back up here'. Cho says.

Lisbon gently unties her, careful not to touch the bloody scrapes that decorate her face.

'Stay with her, I'm going to check the perimeter, make sure no one is watching'. Cho explains.

'Be careful'. Lisbon warns him. Cho responds with a nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter, I've had jet lag for a week now. Thanks for the reviews and keeping up with the story. I promise to write more frequently from now on. **

Police cars and ambulances now surround the house. The once peaceful residential street is amass with sirens and flashing lights. The two dead cops are lying on gurneys wrapped in body bags. The woman is being wheeled out of the house on a stretcher, she is now conscious but under heavy painkillers making her drowsy. Abbott approaches her with Cho by his side.

'Ma'am, I know it's painful but can you remember anything that happened today?' Abbott asks.

The woman removes the medical mask from her face, enabling herself to talk freely. 'It all happened so quickly. He grabbed me from behind and threw me into the closet. I struggled as he bound me. He had a balaclava covering his face. I didn't recognize him. Maybe my husband could be more use to you. I'm sorry.' She concludes, putting the mask back over her mouth.

'Thank you'. Abbot replies and he watched for a moment as the paramedics wheel her into an ambulance.

'Husband? We didn't see a husband in the house'. Cho asks.

'No we didn't. We need as much information on this family as we can get. As far as I could understand they were under the witness protection program, but the marshal service are not giving out any information they deem unnecessary. Maybe they will re-think that after today's mess. The two cops who were murdered were in the local PD so go and talk to them, see what you can find out'.

'Will do boss'. Cho answers.


	7. Chapter 7

'His name is Jackson Gray. Six months ago he and his wife Della witnessed a gang related murder in the Lake Charles region of Louisiana. After going to the local cops with what they saw they were placed under police protection. However, they started receiving death threats in the mail and were immediately placed under witness protection, relocated to Austin and changed their names. Three members of the gang are currently awaiting trial in Louisiana. They call themselves the Black Bloods. It looks like someone from the gang figured out where they are and wants revenge'. Abbott explains to the team back at FBI headquarters.

'Do we have the names of any of the gang members?' Cho asks.

'Wiley's waiting for the list to come through from Lake Charles PD'. Abbott answers.

'Got it here Sir'. Wiley calls to Abbott as he walks into the meeting room.

'Thanks, Wiley. I need to have a look at this list. Whist I do that Lisbon and Fischer, go talk to Mrs. Gray. I hear she is out of surgery now. And Cho make sure to put a bolo out for Jackson Gray'.

'But sir are we assuming he has been kidnapped?' Cho asks.

'It looks that way. At least until we can get the forensics back from the crime scene we have to assume that.' Replies Abbott.


	8. Chapter 8

'Sir, forensics just called. They couldn't find any trace of blood from Jackson Gray. But they did find one set of footprints leading out the back of the house. The shoe print matches Gray's. It heads into the woods. There's nothing for miles behind the house. It didn't look like there was a struggle, so I think it's safe to assume he wasn't kidnapped, but ran away.' Cho explains to Abbott.

'Nice work. I'm going to go back to the crime scene, see if there's anything we missed. I'll take Jane with me.'

'But sir no one's seen him since yesterday.'

'Which is precisely why I need to speak to him. It's about time he helped out with this investigation, at the very least it will take his mind off the Blake Association'.

'Jane, open up, it's Abbott'. Abbott calls from outside the airstream.

Jane immediately opens the metal door, although rather begrudgingly. 'What is it?' He asks.

'I need your assistance with a crime scene. So get dressed and come with me'. Abbott demands, noticing the disheveled look of Jane's clothing.

'I'm kind of busy right now, maybe later'. Jane argues, attempting to close the door on Abbott.

'This is not a negotiation. Get dressed, I will be waiting outside this door until you come out.'

Jane sighs audibly and closes the door. Two minutes later he opens the door, dressed slightly better than before, but in no ways a large improvement.

'That will have to do'. Abbott sighs, shaking his head in annoyance.

Jane and Abbott are carefully looking over the crime scene for any detail they may have missed the first time. They are in the living room. It looks lived in, lots of photos of a previous life, but no relatives, just Jackson and Della in every photo. The room is decorated more for comfort than for taste.

'So you're saying they just disappeared? The Gray's became different people, with new identities? No one knew about their past and they couldn't be traced?' Jane asks Abbott curiously.

'Yes, that is precisely what the witness protection program is all about. Protecting people from what they may have witnessed. They were still the same people, with the same memories, but they were able to create new identities for themselves'.

'Interesting'. Jane ponders.

'Why do you ask?'

'Oh no reason just curious'. Jane responds brushing off Abbott's curiosity. Jane goes back to looking through the Gray's belongings. He walks into what appears to be a study, adjoining the living room. The array of photos continues into this room. Jane looks at each photo closely but nothing stands out until he reaches the old oak desk at the far end of the room. Above the desk is a very noticeable gap in the photographs.

'Abbott?' Jane calls.

Abbott appears quickly behind Jane. 'What is it?'

'Don't you think this is rather odd?' Jane asks pointing at the gap in the photographs. 'Doesn't it look like something is missing here?'

'Well now you mention it, it does look strange. Another photo I'm assuming. It may be nothing but I'll call Fischer, she and Lisbon are at the hospital with Mrs. Gray right now. Hopefully she can shed some light on this mystery'. Abbott explains pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisbon and Fischer drive into the parking garage of the hospital. Fischer is driving and she quickly finds an empty spot near the entrance. Lisbon unbuckles her seatbelt just as Fischer puts the car in park.

'Hey before we go inside I need to tell you something'. Fischer begins, stopping Lisbon before she opens the car door.

'Sure what is it?' Lisbon responds.

'I have accepted a job offer. It's with the FBI in DC. I'm leaving as soon as we close this case. I just wanted you to hear it from me first'.

'Wow, how come? Sorry I don't mean to pry…' Lisbon stumbles.

'No it's fine. I've been thinking about it for a while now and it just seemed like the right time. My brother lives in DC and we don't have much family left, so I'd like to spend some time with him and his family. I was only planning on staying in Austin temporarily, but you know how things go'. Fischer explains.

'Well I'll miss you. Good luck '. She hugs Fischer briefly.

'Thanks. But I won't be going anywhere until we crack this case' She laughs.

* * *

Lisbon and Fischer are just about to enter Della Gray's hospital room. An armed cop stands outside her door. Fischer's phone rings. 'Fischer?' She states as she answers her phone. She waits a beat before answering, 'Ok will do boss'.

'That was Abbott'. Fischer tells Lisbon as they show their FBI badges to the cop and enter the hospital room. 'He wants to know something about a missing picture', she explains looking puzzled.

'Cryptic'. Lisbon muses.

'Tell me about it.' She agrees as they approach the end of the bed. 'Mrs. Gray, my name's Special Agent Fischer and this is Special Agent Lisbon. We're with the FBI.' Fischer tells Della, who is sitting propped up in bed. 'We'd like to ask you some questions if that is OK?'

'Yes of course. Sit down'. She offers two uninvitingly hard seats to the Agents.

'Thank you. We know this must be hard for you, but any information you can give us will help us with your case'. Fischer explains as she and Lisbon sit down.

'Have you found my husband yet?' Della asks with pleading eyes.

'No, but we are doing everything we can. That reminds me. In your study there are photographs along the walls. Do you remember which one was above the desk?'

'It was a cabin, somewhere in Balcones Canyonlands. It belonged to Jackson's grandfather. He left the cabin to Jackson when he died'.

'Do you know where exactly it is? Did you ever go there yourself?' Lisbon prompts.

'No I never went. And Jackson hasn't been since he was a teenager. Why? Is the photo missing? Do you think that's where he's gone?'

'We don't know ma'am, but it could be a lead. Did Jackson ever mention anything that might be nearby?'

'Only that he went swimming in the lake often'.

'Thank you. Get some rest now'. Fischer advises.

'Will you let me know if you hear anything?'

'Of course. You'll be the first to know'. Lisbon says as she and Fischer leave the room.


	10. Chapter 10

'Forensics have determined that Jackson Gray did indeed run into the woods surrounding his house. They found no evidence of an altercation, so we can assume he wasn't chased. There was however, blood and clothing fibers found on the foliage. It appears he is hurt, but we don't know how badly until we find him. So Wiley right now is trying to match the information Fischer and Lisbon got from Mrs. Gray'. Abbott explains to the Agents seated around him.

'Sir? I think I may have found something'. Wiley calls out from his desk.

Abbott makes his way over to Wiley, Fischer, Lisbon and Cho are not far behind.

'This area here matches the description. It is well concealed by trees and far away from the main road. There isn't much traffic and no nearby neighbours. And this could very well be the lake Della Gray mentioned.' Wiley explains pointing to the large body of water.

'Can you get in any closer?' Abbott asks.

Wiley enlarges the area on screen and a small wood cabin comes into focus. The area looks desolate.

'There.' Abbott points to the screen. 'Wiley get me those co-ordinates. Lisbon, Cho, I want you to drive to the cabin and see if Jackson made it there. Take protective vests, I have no reason to believe there will be any danger, but considering the circumstances, if you do find Jackson he may be a bit jumpy'. Abbott commands.

'And armed'. Wiley unwittingly fills in the blanks.

'Sir, we're about 2 miles from the location. We'll keep you informed once we get there. Cho tells Abbott over the radio mic.

'Ok. Wiley keep me updated.' Abbott says before walking back to his office.

'So where abouts are they now?' Jane asks Wiley as he approaches his desk. He is very clearly trying to avoid talking to Abbott, he is aware that Abbott still wants Jane's list of Red John's accomplices.

'At the moment they are skirting the perimeter of the lake, they just need to take a right off the main road, and then along this dirt track for half a mile and they're at the cabin.'

Just then Jane's phone rings, he looks at the called ID. 'Excuse me, I've got to take this'. Jane politely explains to an oblivious Wiley, who is already focused on his computer screen. Jane walks out into the lobby. 'Mashburn? Do you have good news?' He waits for an answer. A relieved smile appears on his face. 'Just leave the passport where we said, I'll be there in 20 minutes.' Jane shuts his phone and quickly looks around making sure no one overheard the phone call. He walks back into the office and approaches Wiley who is talking on the radio to Cho. Jane waits for Wiley to pause before speaking. 'Hey Wiley, I have to step out for a bit'.

Suddenly a loud crackling sound is heard the speakers. Abbott rushes out of the office to find out what happened. 'Wiley what's going on?'

'I don't know Sir. I was talking to Cho when I lost communication.'

'Can you get him back?'

'I'm trying, but it looks like the signal has been interfered with'. Wiley explains.

'Where were they when you were talking to them?' Jane asks.

'They had just stopped outside the house. Cho said it all looked clear and then he was gone…'

Abbott's face radiates with worry. Jane sees this and responds. 'Abbott, talk to me, what's going on?'

'I don't know, honestly. But it doesn't look good. The radios should not have gone off.' His sentence wanders off as he ponders the problems. He watches distractedly over Wiley's shoulder as Wiley attempts to get back communication.

Jane uses this opportunity to sneak over towards the doors, he sees it's clear and races down the stairs towards his car.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane is in a borrowed car driving frantically along the highway. He dials Lisbon's phone number hurriedly. The phone rings several times with no answer. 'Lisbon pick up, dammit, where are you?' he yells into the phone.

He dials again, listening intently for the sound of her voice. But again there is no answer. Jane angrily throws the phone onto the passenger seat. The traffic in front slows forcing Jane to put on the brakes. 'No, no not now' he bangs his hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

'I lost contact with Wiley. They must be having some technical issues'. Cho shrugs at Lisbon. They start walking towards the perimeter of the house. 'Lisbon you take the left corner and I'll take the right.' Cho commands. They each spread out to their respective corners, guns in front of them leading the way.

Lisbon and Cho reach the corners of the house at the same time. They signal to each other with a nod that they are clear. Slowly they walk towards each other and the wooden door at the centre of the house. Cho grabs the door handle and waits a beat for Lisbon to get into position. She nods in affirmation, her gun outstretched and ready for the door to open.


	12. Chapter 12

Of all the things they were expecting to see this wasn't it. Lisbon and Cho enter an empty room to find Jackson Gray gagged and tied to a chair in the centre of the room. He looks dazed, barely conscious. Lisbon is the first to approach him. She attempts to untie the ropes binding him. At this point he becomes aware of his surroundings. He looks straight into Lisbon's eyes, a look of panic so strong it radiates through her. He shakes his head vigorously at her. She steps back confused. Jackson gestures with his head towards the bottom of the chair. She looks down and finally sees why he is so panicked. A small bomb in attached to him. Lisbon sees that is has a timer on it, and it is quickly approaching zero. She looks at Cho, he too has seen the bomb. She then looks at Jackson and realizes he has already accepted his fate; he is trying to get her and Cho to leave, to save themselves. Lisbon mouths 'I'm sorry' to Jackson. Turns to Cho and shouts 'run'. Cho doesn't need to be told twice, he runs out of the cabin just ahead of Lisbon.

-P/

Jane knows he is close, he just hopes that the traffic didn't make him late. Too late. God the thought of losing her now. He knows he mustn't think like that, she's a cop she knows what she's doing. But if only he hadn't been so stubborn and tried to leave town. It'll be ok he tells himself he can see the clearing now, and the cabin is just past the trees. It seems quiet that has to be a good sign.

He hears it before he sees it, that huge explosion, loud enough to shatter your eardrums and turn the loudest mind, silent. Just beyond the clearing a bright yellow fireball lifts up into the night sky, illuminating the emptiness of the woods. A split second and nothing more, but that sound of million drums, keeps playing through his ears. Jane slams on the brakes, knocking his head into the steering wheel. He would rub it to make sure he was fine, but he is numb to the pain. He jumps out of the car and runs towards the sound of crackling in the distance, just through the woods. His own safety no longer important. He sees the cabin in the valley, or at least what used to be a cabin. Now it is just smoke and rubble. Jane runs towards it constantly scanning the area, his sense of panic increasing with every step, he can barely breathe. He is terrified of what he might find, he can't go through that again, he can't be too late again.


	13. Chapter 13

Then he sees her. Lisbon, lying on the ground, face down, not moving, just in front of the remains of the cabin. Jane runs to her, unaware of the barely audible gasps of 'no' he repeats to himself. He falls onto the ground beside her, carefully turns her head towards him, brushing her blood soaked hair away from her eyes. Her face is covered in soot, a sprinkling of small lacerations cover her pale skin, left behind from the shattered glass in the windows. She is unconscious but breathing.

'Lisbon? Lisbon? Can you hear me?' Jane yells between tears. 'Lisbon, please answer me'.

'Jane?' Lisbon croaks weakly her eyes slowly flickering open. Tears rolling down her face, thick and fast. 'What happened? It hurts.' Tentatively she reaches out with her hand trying to find his hand. Finding it she grasps onto it as tight as she can endure.

'I'm here, you're safe'. Jane soothes her, through tears of guilt and pain. She closes her eyes and lets the hurt wash over her. 'I'm sorry, for everything'. He consoles, but the confession falls on deaf ears.

In the distance the sound of sirens draw nearer, but Jane does not notice, his eyes never lift from Lisbon's peaceful face.


	14. Chapter 14

'Jane stop pacing. The doctor's said she would be fine.' Abbott commands. Jane and Abbott are waiting in the hospital's waiting room. Abbott is seated, whilst Jane persists in walking back and forth in front of Abbott.

'Don't you think they would let us see her by now, if she was ok?' Jane counters. He reluctantly seats himself down in the empty seat beside Abbott.

Abbott doesn't reply. He was thinking the same thing, half an hour ago, and every minute since. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Lisbon. It was his fault, he thought it would be perfectly simple , but how did it all go wrong?

'They knew we were coming didn't they?' Jane states, breaking Abbott's moment of contemplation.

Abbott runs his hands over his face in exhaustion. They had been at the hospital for hours, he had lost count after the eighth coffee. He wasn't expected to stay in the hospital, but he needed to know if Lisbon would be ok, if just for his own sanity.

'But how did they know? They were just meant to be gang members, but I have never known a gang to be so organized'.

'Hey, don't blame yourself, no one could have seen this coming'. Jane offers, but evidently blaming himself too. Abbott either doesn't hear or doesn't want to hear, his mind has once again drifted.

'Abbott, Jane'. Cho calls out as he walks along the length of the hospital corridor. Cho has a few cuts to his face and a bandage covering his wrist, but otherwise looks fine. Abbott's silence is broken and he quickly snaps back into his Supervisory Agent role.

'Cho. Do you have any news?' Abbott asks.

'How's Lisbon?' Cho asks Jane, who has stood up to greet him.

'We don't know. They haven't told us anything yet'.

'She'll be fine, she's strong'. Cho attempts to pacify Jane, believing his own words fully. He turns to Abbott to dares his earlier question. 'We had a team survey the area. they found radio equipment hidden in the bushes, about 100 metres from the explosion. It looks like they were watching and waiting for us to arrive. They knew what they were doing, even down to jamming the radio communications. That's why we couldn't hear you'.

'can you do a background check on all the known members of the gang. clearly we are missing something here'. Abbott asks cHO.

'Yes Sir. I'll get on it right away'. He takes one last look at Jane before departing.

'What's taking so long?' Abbott declares loudly. causing several nurses to turn in his direction. 'Sorry...' He says to Jane, and he means it.

'Agent Abbott?' A young nurse appears next to them. Jane and Abbott immediately stand up, their faces betraying their worry.

'I'm Agent Abbott'. Abbott states.

'Teresa is ready to see you now'.

'Thank you. Uh Jane you can go in, I'm going to head back to the office'. Abbott says.

Jane silently nods, his sad face showing all the gratitude he can muster, before walking into Lisbon's hospital room.


	15. Chapter 15

'Jane'. Lisbon states weakly from her hospital bed. Jane is hovering in the door way, unsure if he is welcome into her room.

'How are you feeling?' he asks timidly.

'Fine. You know...I've had worse injuries'.

'Yes you have'. Jane responds politely.

Lisbon, finding the forced politeness irritating, tells Jane to come closer to her. He casually walks over to her bedside, making sure to take in all of the surroundings.

'There's a lot of wires, but it's just a precaution, you know how doctor's are'.

'Yes'. Jane repeats.

'So are we gonna talk about what happened?' Lisbon asks.

'Well Cho and Abbott think it was all planned...that you were lured there...'

'Not about the accident. Before. We haven't talked about it. Were you really just going to leave?'

'Now's not the time...you're recovering...' He gestures towards her drip machine.

Lisbon roles her eyes in response. 'If not now then when?' She asks irritably.

'Right now you just need rest, we'll talk when you get back home'.

Lisbon sits up quickly in her bed, the movement causes her physical pain which is evident on her face. Jane does not miss the pain. But remains quiet. knowing that arguing about it will make her feel worse. Instead he takes a seat in the chair beside her. He looks into her eyes and holds the stare. Deliberating over how to start the conversation.

'I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I thought I was doing what was best, trying to keep you out of harm's way. I had every intention of leaving. my bags were packed and my passport was ready. I'm not going to lie to you.' He sees the betrayed look in Lisbon's eyes, but carries on. 'When the radio's went down, my thoughts turned to you. I knew I had to save you. That's when I realized, even if I ran away something bad could still happen to you'.

'It's my job, I will be put into dangerous situations sometimes and there's nothing you can do about it.'

'I know. I know that. But living without you, not knowing if you are ok, that I can't do. I need you to know that I am so sorry. That I got scared and panicked'. Tears appear in his eyes but he doesn't register them.

'Jane, we're in this together now, you are not alone. Don't leave me out of it'. She reaches out her hand towards Jane's.

Jane leans over and kisses Lisbon carefully. Silently he accepts her plea.


End file.
